


A Save

by WhoAtHeart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim saves the new kid from being targeted by the school bully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Save

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: How about Kirk x Khan high school AU. Khan could be the school bully and Kirk the kid who won't stand for that.

Jim’s head was stuck in a book as usual as he sat at the lunch table, eating his regular pizza and fries, doing his best not to get into anymore fights, not needing the more severe punishment that Frank would give him. His normal beating were bad enough.

Still, as soon as he heard the telltale sign of Khan’s voice rising above the din in the lunchroom he looked up, resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have a particularly bad night.

The boy that the bully was talking to was unfamiliar to Jim, which in and of itself was strange. Jim was used to saving the same kids over and over again so the brunet with the hazel eyes, unusually suntanned skin and scowl on his lips caused him to pause for just a moment too long and he took in his beauty.

As soon as the punch was thrown he was on his feet and they carried him between Khan and the new kid. “You’d think you’d get tired of getting your ass kicked by me every week Khan. Did you think finding a new victim would stop me from protecting them? Because you’re an idiot if you did.” He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Khan a hard glare.

The taller boy shrugged, “Whatever Kirk, you won’t always be around to protect your little ducklings. There’ll come a day when you aren’t around and none of them will be safe. I’m so looking forward to that day.” And then he turned and walked away, his cronies following close behind.

Jim sighed in relief that he hadn’t had to actually hit anyone before turning to the new kid. “Hey, I’m Jim Kirk. You are more than welcome to hang out with me so he doesn’t bother you anymore.”

The brunet wiped at his bleeding lip, “Leonard McCoy. Thanks I appreciate the save.”

"Nice to meet you. Let’s get to the nurse so she can fix that up for you."


End file.
